The Little Flame Princess
by ItsOurTime
Summary: Recipe for this story: A dash of The Little Mermaid, essence of Adventure Time, and the scream of a fangirl (me). Add to fanfiction to make "The Little Flame Princess" by ItsOurTime


Once upon a time, there was a flame princess who lived with her father the flame king ruling over the flame kingdom and their fire elemental subjects. When a fire elemental turns 15, they are allowed to come up to the surface and watch the human world once every year. Every year, the fire elementals come back and tell the curious princess of their observations of the surface and human beings.

I was now 15 and couldn't wait to get up on the surface and meet some human beings! I rose up from a bonfire (that is how we travel other than our kingdom) into what looked like a human kingdom. From a distance, I saw the most handsome prince anyone could have ever seen. He had brilliant blue eyes, beautiful blond hair, and a sharp blue uniform with a sword strapped down his back. I fell in love instantly. The day was very hot and I ran and brought him underneath the shade of a tree before he got heat stroke. I waited until a girl about the prince's age came into the shade and then I took off and went back home. The prince didn't see me, which I think is a good thing.

That prince was so beautiful I couldn't wait to see him again next year. It seemed too long so I met up with my good friend Marceline. She was a vampire-demon and princess of the underworld and our kingdoms were closely linked. That's why there are flames in the underworld. Anyways, I talked to her asking about humans. Can humans live forever if they learned how to survive the flames and heat? Marceline said humans live much shorter lives than fire elementals. When fire elementals die they turn to ashes and feed the eternal flames of the kingdom but when humans die they have an eternal soul that lives on. I wish I was a human. I could have an eternal soul and that handsome prince! It sounds like a dream come true! I thanked Marceline and then headed off to see the potionist. The potionist gave me a potion that would put my flame out and turn me into a human for my tongue or my voice. I had the most beautiful voice in the world so it was very valuable in potions. She warned me I could not travel in flames or even visit the other kingdoms/worlds. I would have to stick to the human world and walk on my legs. It would be much harder, but I would take any risks for an eternal soul and my prince. Drinking the potion would make me feel like a sword is passing through me yet when I recover I will have the body of a human and will be able to dance as beautiful as my voice speaks or sings. However, I would constantly feel like I am walking on sharp swords, making my feet bleed. I could only obtain a soul if I find true love's kiss. If the prince loved me and married me, part of his soul would flow into me. Otherwise, at dawn on the first day he marries another woman, I would die and turn to ashes. There were pretty high risks, but I was too stubborn and in love to say no. They were my only chance of getting an eternal soul and my prince.

I drank the potion and met the prince officially and finally. He said he was mesmerised by my grace and beauty even though I was mute. I blushed. He loved my dancing so I danced for him despite my pain. The prince's father forced the prince into a marriage with his friend's daughter but he told me he only loved the girl by the shady tree who rescued him from heat stroke. It turned out that the girl by the shady tree was his father's friend's daughter, so the prince announced his love and the marriage.

The prince and princess got married and I was heartbroken. I was the one who saved him, I mesmerised him with my grace and beauty, I had the feeling of swords going through me and walking on swords for him and he marries this girl because he thought she saved him! I have given up so much and suffered so much only to despair and wait for the death that waits me but Marceline confronted me and gave me a knife that she traded with the potionist for her dear stuffed animal that meant so much to her named Hambo. If I killed the prince with that knife then the blood will drip on to my body and the blood will turn to flames and I could go back home as a fire elemental and live out my full life with no more suffering.

The prince and his wife were sleeping lying down on their bed and I was standing there with the knife. I held my knife holding hand up but then dropped the knife. I couldn't do it so I went to the bonfire and threw myself in and instead of turning to ashes, I felt cold and clammy. I had become a ghost. Only Underworld creatures could see me now. Marceline told me that once my "unfinished business" was done that I would go to the Isles of the Blessed. Now I had some business to do, and I would do whatever it takes to get my happy ever after.


End file.
